


As Time Goes By

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Gods AU, M/M, Magic, Minecraft, Ritualistic Cutting, Sky Factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: They were all reincarnates after all~The Solar Queen is feeling upset, and being such a new god, he finds he has accidentally caused a drought. The god of life and the god of creation need water for their animals and plants. So, with the god of wanderings help, the Solar Queen goes into the woods, the dark woods, searching for the dark blood mage, who is said to have created a wand that can conjure water from air. He finds more than he came for.





	As Time Goes By

It was lonely, on his cloud. Far too many years watching, with little interaction. Not none. They had all taken on human names long ago.

Geoff, as he now called him, asked for rain a few times, when his pond was low and his animals needed water. The God Of Life, as Gavin knew him when he was put in this world. Gavin couldn't make rain. Just the clouds, and hope for the best. Jack, the God Of Creation, would come when he asked, and had come a few times to ask Gavin to lessen his sunlight, and let the water settle in the atmosphere, to water his crops.

Then the people came, and with them, the God Of Wandering, Michael. The Solar Queen had been intrigued by him. He led them to Jack and Geoff for food, and wool for clothing. He helped them make basic machines when someone asked, but never stayed long. The one in the bear fur would walk out of the town down the now worn down path and to his large tree. He stayed up there for days at a time until he felt he wanted interaction, or food, although the Gods didn't need that very often.

Then one day, it all changed. His loneliness got the better of him. He sat in the clouds, and didn't watch his people, or the sun. He let it grow hot, in anger of the feeling of emptiness. He stayed tucked away for weeks. Finally, he was awoken when he felt himself being summoned. The only one who could summon was another God, or a powerful sorcerer.

The Solar Queen sat up in the trees, perched on a branch. He looked up at Michaels eyes, angry and looming over him. He knew this God could do nothing to him, but he was older, he was intimidating. Too close to human. Unpredictable.

"You're going to kill the town Gavin." Michael said.

"What?" Gavin questioned.

"Your drought has caused irreversible damage to the crop, and today a sheep, although sheered early, died from the heat. What are you thinking?" Michael growled.

Gavin turned and looked at the town. He was right. Geoffs pond was dry, and his chickens were out of the coops, inside under the shade. Jacks crops were browning and withering. Even as Jack packed the dirt tight around the base of his corn stalk and tried to make it grow, it only grew an inch before a corn husk fell off, dead. He dejectedly took it towards Geoffs hut, to make feed. Gavin gasped.

"I-I did that?" Gavin asked. He had never made a mistake before.

"You haven't let the heat go away for weeks. There has been no rain. But you can fix it." Michael said.

"How? I-I can't- I can't let the heat go too fast, or it will become cold. This damage will take another few weeks to reverse, before the rain comes. Before it can actually help! It will have to rain for a week." Gavin predicted.

"There's been talk." Michael started. Gavin perked up.

"Oh please Michael, what do you want?"

"Sheers."

"What?"

"I need dirt. Jack said he'd give me fresh, cooked corn, for a week if I were to bring him some good, old fashioned, fertilizer. That means chicken shit or compost, and I'm not going to Geoff and asking for his left overs, shit or sheers. I want a new pair, sharp enough to cut through branches without damaging the tree." Michael said.

"Those are gonna have to be some pretty big sheers." Gavin said.

"Get to work and I'll tell you where to find infinite water." Michael said, sitting back. He reached up in his trees branches and pulled down an perfect apple, then sat back in his homemade hammock and bit into it.

"How'd you get that?"

"I have ways. Don't look at me like that, if it gets bad enough I'll share. I only have so many, maybe enough for the kids here, not enough for everybody anyway." Michael said. Gavin sighed. The Wandering God was a mystery to him.

"Alright, give me a day. I can do this." Gavin said. He nodded to himself before jumping down from the tree and floating gracefully, only to trip over a root when he was walking. He heard Michaels laughter but ignored it.

"Jack! Jack!" Gavin yelled. He ran all the way there, green and gold cape billowing behind him, finally stopping as he reached the farm. Jack popped his head out of the corn, and stepped out.

"Gavin."

"I know you're upset, but I need iron. I can fix all of this, I can get you water back. But Michael wants special sheers to lead me to it." Gavin said. Jack sighed.

"Of course he does."

"That bastard!" Geoff yelled. Gavin looked around Jack, as Geoff stepped out with a sack of dry corn cobs.

"You both have magical abilities. Geoff, your chickens must drop iron nuggets sometimes. And your crop, can't you grow it like a potato?" Gavin asked.

"Not exactly. But... just give me a minute." Jack said, walking back into his crop.

"I'll be back too. You stay put, and move the sun off my farm!" Geoff called.

Gavin got to work. He moved the light beams away from Geoffs farm with the flick of his hands, then did the same with the crops. He looked to Michaels trees, and moved the sun away from them just a bit, not enough to endanger the plants or cast full shade. It wasn't as cool as he could make it, but if he worked too quickly he might cause frost. It was the best he could do.

The other Gods came back quickly, each handing him a sack of iron. He lifted them easily and looked at them. Geoff looked sad, and Jack looked defeated.

"Don't worry, I can fix this." Gavin said, before running off to the smelters, holding his golden crown in place.

* * *

With some begrudging help from the local people, he had finally created the sheers. Long handles, weighing much more then usual, with leather grips. Long, sharp blades, that would cut straight through a branch.

He floated back up to the tree, and laid the sheers on the sleeping Gods chest, as he slowly awoke from the weight. He examined them without word, then put them to the side.

"Perfect." He said finally. Gavin sighed.

"How do I get water?" He asked.

"When I said there's been talk, what I meant was I talked, to you. I saw the Blood Mage."

"Jeremy?" Gavin shuddered.

"Yes. He was beyond the hills, near the dark forest. He had a wand of some sort. He cast magic, and a spray of water came out like a waterfall itself at the end of the stick. He flooded a valley, and then someone came out of the dark forest. Someone I didn't recognize, but can guess the identity of . He stepped in the water, and it simmered until it boiled out to steam." Michael said.

"Who was it?" Gavin asked quietly.

"Your... rival. Equal. I would guess." Michael said.

"Yeah, who?"

"The God Of Darkness. The one who controls the moon and stars, the one who killed the forest, the one who brought monsters in his wake. The one who burns the ground he walks on." Michael said ominously.

"So I have to go to Jeremy and get past the God Of Darkness, get his wand, and get back, without getting killed by the Blood Mage or the God himself?" Gavin said.

"Yes. With some help." Michael said.

"From who?"

"Me." He said.

He got off his hammock and climbed higher in his tree, before coming back down with a yellow sack on his back, containing a sword. Gavin had seen it. It was pure diamond. Said to have been his gift of the Gods, he could slay any creature with it. Gavin swallowed thickly.

"What if I don't make it back?" Gavin asked.

"The God Of Darkness will go back to taking on both roles, the sun and the moon, until a new sun God can be created from your ashes." Michael said. He must have researched this in the scrolls.

"What about you?"

"The town will no longer wander. Not like it needed to. They have Geoff and Jack now." Michael said. Gavin nodded in acceptance.

"Alright. We should leave now." Gavin said.

"Its time for the sun to go down, Gavin. It we travel at night the monsters will come for us. We can make the journey as soon as it's daylight again." Michael said. Gavin looked over his sky.

"I suppose you're right. I'm going to go cool the town. Be ready at dawn." Gavin said. Michael nodded.

"Got it." He said, putting his sack down and laying back in his hammock. Gavin sighed as he leapt down from the branches.

* * *

"What do you think he'll be like?" Gavin asked, half way into their walk. Michael wiped his head, and moved a bit away from the Solar Queen, feeling the heat radiating off of him.

"I've never heard his voice. But I can recognize him. And he can recognize me. I've seen him." Michael said.

"When?" Gavin asked.

"Before the people. Before you. I wanted to know his power. At first, he caused fires, trying to burn me. But eventually, he started to show off. He got used to my presence, and showed me his machines."

"What are machines? Like the smelter?"

"No. much more dangerous. It's something that creates electricity. Power. It makes lights in the forest. He powers them with nuclear power. It's toxic. That's why the forest looks so purple, its rotting. There are no animals there except his monsters. And the Blood Mage." Michael said.

"So how do we do it? Get past him and his nuclear power?" Gavin asked.

"Nuclear is easy. I can blow it up, or he can power it down, if we convince him to let us pass. If not... you may have to take on the roles of the sun and moon. I may have to take him out before he gets to you." Michael said.

"What about Jeremy?"

"You don't set foot near him. I'm sure he'll sense you, but you'll stay hidden anyway, and I'll try to convince him to share his magic. If he gets even a drop of your blood... I don't even know what he could do." Michael said. Gavin nodded, and took a steadying breath. This whole thing was more dangerous than he thought it would be.

* * *

They got to the edge of the woods earlier than expected. The Solar Queen and the God Of Wandering stopped, staring at the purple and black tree line. Gavin stared at the mush of dirt sadly. He tried to put sunlight on it, conjuring in his hands a beam, and directing it forward, but it bounced off.

"Don't even try. It's not worth it." Michael said dejectedly. He knew how much Gavin cared, and it kind of stung seeing him be defeated.

"Lets go. Before the Dark God sees us." Michael said.

Together they stepped into the trees, Michael drawing his sword and holding it at the ready. Gavin gaped at the destruction around him. It was hideous, the plants rotting and the ground squishing beneath him. They heard a distant moan and Michael whipped around, grabbing him to hold him still. They heard it again, and Michael sighed.

"Just a monster." He confirmed, starting to turn.

Gavin grabbed his arm with a yell and held it up, holding the sword in front of both of them. It met with sharp metal, and Michael gaped. Gavin had probably just saved both their lives, hugging from behind and holding his sword. There stood Jeremy, the Blood Mage, eyes glinting red, and black cloak up over his bald head, billowing out behind him. His sacrificial dagger met with the diamond.

"Two versus one, Michael?" He challenged, pulling back and whipping out a branch like wand with glowing orbs surrounding it.

"Bring it." Michael grinned.

He pushed Gavin back towards the trees, so forcefully that he fell, and he crawled away as they started to fight. He hid behind a rather large tree and watched, as Jeremy expertly blocked with his dagger, slid off the blade, hit with the wand, and spun, trying to get a kick in, that Michael blocked with his arm. He grunted and threw his curly hair out of his eyes, and tried again to swing towards Jeremy, but just as Jeremy tripped over his own cloak and Michael thought he could get a hit, he was slammed in the side.

Gavin covered his mouth and held his breath. The Dark God had found them. Michaels sword laid on the ground, and he sat up, reaching for it, but the God put his foot down on it.

"Just in time, now we can-"

"Go." He said quietly.

"What?" Jeremy questioned.

"I said go!" He yelled angrily, making Jeremy stumble backwards. He seemed to know his place, as he scurried back towards the deepness of the woods. As soon as he was gone, he looked towards Michael.

"Where is he?" He asked, no emotion on his face.

"Who?" Michael challenged. His eye twitched but he showed no more anger than that.

"I could feel him here the second he stepped foot in the woods. The creatures were... perturbed. The darkness began to clear. It could only be him." He said. Gavin held his breath.

"Fuck-" Michael was cut off by the punch. Gavin growled.

"How dare you!" Gavin yelled, stepping out.

He summoned balls of pure light in his hands, and his eyes glowed, light flowing from them like wisps of air. He floated just barely off the ground, as did the other God as soon as he was challenged, but he seemed to be in shock. Gavin circled, hovering in front of Michael. He held out his hand, and Michael took it, lifting himself up. He grabbed his sword and stood at the ready.

"Solar Queen."

"Yes."

"Are you not afraid?"

"No." Gavin said surely. He seemed in shock for a moment before speaking.

"My apologies. Truly, I told him not to come after your blood. My Queen." He kneeled, lowering to the ground. He took Gavin's glowing hand and kissed the back of it, and Gavin slowly lowered himself, his eyes going back to normal. He stared him down, not saying a word.

"The human name I took is Ryan, but you can call me whatever you prefer. I assure you, no harm will come to you here." Ryan said. Gavin jerked his hand away.

"Except to my friend. You're fellow God." Gavin said.

"I apologize. It was uncalled for." Ryan said. Gavin wasn't any happier.

"This trickery won't work." Gavin said.

"It is not trickery, I assure you. I have wanted to meet you for quite a while. I couldn't step out of these woods when the sky opened and you were born. I just felt my duties lift to you. And I never even heard your name. Tell me, what was it?" Ryan asked, still kneeling.

Gavin felt himself relaxing, despite his better judgement. Ryan's golden hair, and piercing eyes looking up at him. His darkness surrounding his being, and yet Gavin saw no hatred towards him.

"Gavin." He said finally.

"Gavin... that's wonderful. Gavin." Ryan breathed, awestruck. He stood up, and Michael growled, but Gavin held up a hand to silence him.

"He has tried to set me on fire multiple times! And just tried to knock my teeth out!" Michael yelled. Gavin turned to glare at him.

"He seems to be trying to be a gentleman now, isn't he?" Gavin said. 

"Why did you come to this place?" Ryan asked.

"I have... caused a drought. I need Jeremy's help. He has a wand that creates water." Gavin said.

"He won't give that up without something in return. He worked hard on that." Ryan said.

"We'll just have to try to convince him." Michael spoke up.

"Yes, will you help us?" Gavin asked. Michael sighed.

"Gavin, he's dangerous-"

"And your best bet at getting that wand, Michael." Ryan interrupted. Michael groaned and threw his hands up.

"Fine, lead the way." Michael said. Gavin nudged him, and Michael rubbed his jaw for emphasis, in their silent conversation.

"It's a bit of a trek, but I'm sure we can make it without incident, if we hurry." Ryan said, starting to walk.

"What do you mean 'if we hurry'? Don't you control the monsters?" Michael questioned.

"No." Ryan said.

"No? You- you don't have control over your own creations?!"

"They are not my creations!" Ryan yelled, spinning around towards him. He calmed and sighed.

"Ryan?" Gavin said quietly.

"Everyone thinks they're my creation, but... they're wrong." Ryan said simply. He straightened up and continued walking. Michael and Gavin both followed in silence.

The groans of the monsters soon faded, replaced by light, and the groans of machine. Gavin stepped into the clearing in wonder, looking at the large iron structure, or maybe not iron. Something else. Maybe steel. He saw the long threads, and pointed, lost for words.

"Redstone cables. See how they connect here? And this lights the clearing at night. We're protected from the monsters here." Ryan said. A few feet away, Jeremy was mumbling to himself over an alter of sorts. Ryan approached him carefully.

"Jeremy-"

"No!" He spun around, sticking out his dagger.

Ryan blocked it with his hand. They held their breath as Jeremy gasped. The cut was bleeding. Before Ryan could stop him, he had grabbed his hand and put it over the alter, squeezing. It dripped, and the alter sizzled, and Ryan jerked away.

"How dare you touch me!" He yelled. Jeremy pulled away.

"It was accidental, I thought I was being attacked-"

"And you took my blood accidentally?!"

"No, how could I pass on the opportunity! With your blood, oh boy..." Jeremy laughed.

"Give me your wand."

"What?" Jeremy whispered.

"Your water summoning wand, give it to me now." Ryan demanded.

"No!" Jeremy yelled. Ryan began to float, hovering high above Jeremy as lightning rippled across his arms.

"You have disobeyed me, you have bled me, and now you will not comply. I am finding I have no use for you anymore." Ryan growled. Before he could strike, Jeremy grabbed the bloody stone off the alter and ran. Ryan shot bolts of electricity after him, along with balls of pure darkness, but they just hit the trees, melting them to acid. Ryan growled in frustration.

"We'll figure something else out." Michael said, looking at a horrified Gavin.

"Ryan, are you-"

"I'm alright, Gavin." Ryan said. Without word, he turned back, and shot the alter. It exploded in flames, and Michael shoved Gavin away from the blast.

"We should go. Gavin you have to start fixing the town on your own. I know, it will take time, but we have no options left." Michael said. Gavin nodded numbly. The towns people were going to hate him. Geoff and Jack were going to hate him.

"There is one option." Ryan spoke up. Gavin looked up.

"What?"

Ryan walked over to his nuclear machine and looked around sadly. He seemed to really think about it, before flipping a lever. The power cut, and the whirring noises seised.

"I'm coming with you." Ryan said.

"What? Why?" Michael asked.

"Gavin and I can cause an eclipse. It will significantly cool the land and provide a crucial time jump. It will let the moisture build up some, even if only for a brief period." Ryan said. Michael looked to Gavin, who looked at his hands.

"I've never... I don't know if I'll do it right." Gavin said.

"You just do as you usually do. I do most of the work." Ryan chuckled, taking his hands gently. Michael watched as Ryan held Gavin's hands, and made him look up.

"Solar Queen, I'm going to help you. We can make this right together." Ryan said. Gavin's crown lit up Ryan's face, and Gavin stared. Then he was broken from the spell, as he heard a distant moan from the trees.

"We have no light. We need to move." Ryan said.

He only let go of one of Gavin's hands as he lead them through the forest. Michael didn't comment, just kept his sword drawn, staying at the rear.

They walked for a while, before coming back to the edge of the trees. Ryan stopped dead in his tracks, and Gavin bumped into him. Michael grunted as he hit Gavin.

"This is as far as I can go until nightfall." Ryan said.

"We don't have until nightfall, come on." Gavin said, stepping past him into the dying light. Michael went next and they looked at Ryan, standing in the trees.

"Come on." Gavin smiled, holding out a hand.

Ryan took it and finally, he stuck one foot out. As soon as it touched the grass, it withered and caught fire. Gavin gasped and let him go as he retreated back into the trees.

"This grass is brittle and dry. I could light up the whole valley." Ryan said.

"I can create light, but I can also take it away." Gavin said after a moment. Ryan looked at him quizzically.

"I can essentially make it dark in only one spot if I want to. Do you think that would be enough darkness to mimic night?" Gavin asked.

"I... never thought about trying that." Ryan said honestly.

They moved together as they summoned their powers. Ryan's hands lifting and dragging down, while Gavin's fingers did more of a dance. He stood before Ryan and moved every sun beam away from him, while Ryan himself added darkness.

When they were done, it really did look like there was just a spot of shade specifically on him. Ryan hesitantly touched his foot to the grass once more. When it didn't burn, his jaw dropped.

"I've... never felt the grass without flames." Ryan said. He reached down, and brushed it with his fingers. Gavin watched, smiling, as Ryan laid down in the grass and just felt it.

"Isn't it better than those dark woods?" Gavin smiled. From where he laid, Ryan saw Gavin's face outlined by the sun, as if he had a halo.

"It's incredible." Ryan said, accepting his hand up.

"Hate to break up the love fest, but we better start moving if we want to get back to the town before we get eaten, or blown up, or shot." Michael listed off. Gavin turned red and looked at Ryan awkwardly. Ryan looked quite the same.

"Oh GODS, alright, come on." Michael said.

He lead the way as Ryan felt the grass with his bare feet, the sparkling black silk covering his body shining along with his golden hair, even without sun. Gavin watched him happily. This God Of Darkness wasn't as cruel as he wanted to seem. He had never even left the woods.

* * *

As the moon rose above them, Michael finally stopped and laid down in the grass. Gavin copied him, while Ryan stood above them in the darkness.

"No monsters for miles. We'll be fine here until morning. Gavin and I sleep." Michael explained. Ryan looked quizzical, as Gavin patted the grass next to him.

"Lay down. Stargaze with me." Gavin said.

Ryan hesitantly sat down next to him, and as he flopped back in the grass, Ryan copied him. He felt the grass run between his fingers, and then looked up, to where Gavin was pointing.

"I like that cluster there. It looks like a smiling face that's missing an eye." Gavin said.

Ryan looked over at him, his crown glowing dimly over his face, golden hair askew. He looked at the sun sown delicately into his green shirt, and touched the moon sown into his own. Gavin was just watching him, and he found that he didn't mind.

"Want to fix it?" He said, without really thinking.

"What? The eye?"

"Yes, the eye. We can give it one." Ryan said. Gavin looked like he didn't believe him, and Ryan held up his hands.

"I can always make a new one out of darkness, and magic, it sort of... becomes lightning, then fire, then grows larger as it rises. But you could do it too." Ryan said.

"No! Only you can do that! You're having a laugh." Gavin said.

"Give me your hands. We'll do it together." Ryan offered. Gavin held up his hands and looked at them.

"You really think I could?" Gavin asked.

"Maybe even better than me. I start from black, just darkness. You already have the light right there. We just have to charge it." Ryan said. He took Gavin's hands in his, and started spinning them, creating a little darkness between them.

"Just add your light." Ryan said. Gavin did it breathlessly. They merged, and melted together, and Ryan twitched and lit it up with lightning crackling across the surface.

"Now just... push." Ryan said quietly. He pushed Gavin's hands out, and they slowly let go of each other as it floated off. It started to grow, like a reverse meteor, and as it reached the sky, Gavin laughed.

"It's a bit big." He said.

"It probably just not gone far enough out yet. Or we just created another tiny sun, I- I have no idea." Ryan said.

Gavin laughed and sat back in the grass. Their fingers brushed, and Ryan looked down at them, and back up at Gavin's face. He was staring at the stars contentedly. Ryan looked back up at the sky, and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

When Gavin looked over in surprise, he saw Ryan, God Of Darkness, looking quite vulnerable. And he felt his heart beat a little faster. He had always felt lonely, and this was new, and terrifying, and exciting. Sure, he had been scary at first, but he had shown nothing but kindness since seeing him.

"The people think the monsters are mine." Ryan said, interrupting his thoughts.

"They just came with me, as a side effect of the darkness. They were the necessary evil, and they came with me as I was born. The sky opened, and as I awoke in the trees, they started to wither and die, and I could hear the call of the beasts in the distance. When Jeremy came along, he started with simple herbology. The trees lived, but... with my nuclear power, they were sick too. Everything around me grows evil. At least I can control the sky. There's still some beauty left." Ryan said. Gavin lay stunned for a moment, just looking at Ryan.

"Well... I think you're part of that beauty." Gavin said. Ryan turned towards him.

"I'm the God Of Darkness. How can I be part of the beauty of the world?" He asked.

"Because you're not. You're Ryan, to me. You're the God of the moon and stars."

"Solar Queen, God Of Light... thinks I'm..."

"Ryan." Gavin smiled.

Ryan moved on instinct, taking the Queens face in his hands and kissing him delicately. Gavin didn't pull away, in fact he leaned towards him. So much so, that Ryan pulled him into his arms, and then Gavin was on top of him, taking his breath away. When he pulled up, Ryan let him go and was met with the beautiful image of Gavin's face, softly lit up by his crown, outlined by a sky of stars. His eyes twinkled, and he smiled, and Ryan smiled too.

"Stay with me." Gavin said.

"What?"

"We can build a throne of our own, up in the clouds. We can find a new way to make lights, out of sun. A better way." Gavin said.

"I don't know, that nuclear station generated a lot of power... it would be hard to beat..." Ryan said quizzically.

"Quit teasing! My sun can do wonders, with the help of your machines. Please, stay." Gavin said. Ryan smiled.

"I'll think about it. First let's just see if your towns people banish me when they see me." Ryan said. Gavin sighed. He was right. They were afraid of what they believed was a monster God.

"Alright... stay with me tonight." Gavin said, a little disappointed. He laid on Ryan's chest, and Ryan carefully put his arms around him.

"Tonight is ours, Queen." Ryan said, kissing his golden hair. He looked around, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Gavin woke to the smell of flames. He sat up, surrounded by fire. Michael was already sitting up coughing, and Gavin tried to shake Ryan, but he threw him off which such incredible force that he went flying.

Gavin hit the ground and the wind was knocked out of him. Michael came running, calling his name. Gavin jumped in the air, and watched. The fire was spreading out, from Ryan's tossing and turning form.

"It's him! He doesn't know he's doing it!" Gavin said.

"It doesn't matter, we have to get out! I can jump over this distance, Gavin can you fly?" Michael asked. Gavin gaped at him.

"I'm not leaving without him!" He yelled over the flames. Michael looked angry, and grabbed his waist.

"Yes you are." Michael said. He leapt into the air and jumped high over the flames, even as Gavin screamed for Ryan. He slumped and held on to Michael as he saw Ryan sit up panting.

Ryan spun in every direction. Flames all around him. He couldn't get out. It was too much. He could feel his power rippling under his skin but he couldn't control it. Trying to take out the flames wasn't working, he couldn't focus.

He heard a crackle of lightning, and whipped his head in the direction of the noise. There he was. Gavin, in all his glory, hovering high, eyes alight and blue lightning ripping across his body. He was supercharged. The sight stunned him so much that he didn't pay attention to Gavin flying straight through the flames like an arrow. He didn't prepare until it was too late, lightning striking his landing inches away from them as Gavin bowled him down.

"You went supercharged."

"You're ok!" Gavin ignored him. His eyes lost their light and Gavin looked around. His plan hadn't worked. He hadn't left a path for them.

"You can fly us out. Gavin- hey- don't lose it now!" Ryan said. Gavin was though, his own anxieties taking over. He couldn't save them. He grabbed Ryan, and jumped, barely leaving the ground before falling flat. Of course Michael had to be right about their powers failing in high stress situations.

"Just hold on to me." Ryan said finally, defeated. Gavin looked across the flames. There was no way out.

"Ok." He said quietly, hugging Ryan, and pressing their foreheads together.

"I thought the nightmares wouldn't follow me outside the forest. I've never set a fire before. I-I'm sorry-"

"It's alright. I forgive you." Gavin said. They both turned, as they heard a voice yelling in the distance.

"What was that?"

"Hold your breath!"

Neither questioned it, they just looked at each other and inhaled smoke, holding each other close. All of a sudden there was a rush of cold, throwing them both off balance. They were sucked away from each other, Gavin trying to hold on but failing, as their hands broke apart. Gavin let this current of water carry him, until he burst out of the water, falling to the ground.

There he stood, across the valley from him, waving a wand. Jeremy, and his staff of water. There was so much, but it was just held in place like a floating lake. Then, as the last light across the valley died, the water dropped, and pushed Gavin back in the rush. It all dissipated, and Gavin saw Ryan sitting with his hands covering his face. Michael and Jeremy both ran at him at the same time, But Gavin stood and started running, and beat them both.

"Ryan, it's alright!" Gavin panted, kneeling beside him. He hugged him tight, and Ryan froze, letting his hands fall.

"I-I never, I thought I could-"

"It's ok." Gavin insisted. Ryan just hugged him back. Michael and Jeremy both were on defense as they reached the two.

"Ryan, you ok?" Michael asked.

"Yes- I'm sorry-"

"You're lucky I followed you. I couldn't forgive myself for taking your blood without permission, but then I found out what it could do, and I had to tell you-" Jeremy ranted.

"What Jeremy?! What does it do?" Ryan asked angrily. He was too stressed to hear this.

"If I mix it with Gavins, we could reincarnate." Jeremy said breathlessly.

"What?! You could make us basically immortal?!" Michael yelled.

"Yes, but only with Gavin's blood." Jeremy said.

"I'll do it." Gavin spoke up.

"What?" They all questioned at once.

"In exchange for your wand, and the tablet that controls it, I'll give you my blood, to make you and all the Gods reincarnate." Gavin said. Jeremy nodded.

"Done. We should get going. It's almost morning, and I need time to set up a new alter." Jeremy said. Michael held his diamond sword at the ready and glared at Jeremy.

"Any funny business-"

"I understand. Ryan already tried to kill me. Ryan... am I forgiven?" Jeremy asked. Ryan looked at Michael, and his hands tightened in Gavin's cape.

"You saved us... you are forgiven." Ryan said.

"Alright, I guess we're going. You two should work on your powers, you know, before we get into town." Michael said. Gavin nodded and slowly, they pulled away from each other. Ryan grabbed Gavin's hand as soon as they were standing though, and Gavin squeezed back.

* * *

As soon as the towns people started to scream, Jack and Geoff descended on them. Geoff drew a bow, and Jack drew a sword, watching the strangers approach up the path. Gavin was hand in hand with the one cast in shadow, and Michael was eyeing the one with the dark cloak.

"No need to be alarmed. They bring water." Gavin said.

"Are you kidding? He brings monsters in his wake Gavin. We don't associate with the darkness and you should know that." Geoff said. Slowly, people were starting to emerge from their homes to watch the scene.

"Well I do! He's not dark like we thought, he's good. He can show you, we can make light for the town-"

"Light from the God Of Darkness? Gavin, you're twisted. I'm sorry, but he's not coming in the town." Jack said.

"Yes he is! They both are!" Gavin said. He pulled Ryan forward by the hand and Geoff held up his bow.

"Gavin, step back."

"No." Gavin said. Geoff sighed and aimed.

Gavin's world slowed as he let lose the arrow. He jumped in front of Ryan, and caught the arrow in his fist with grace. He dropped it as he felt it pulse with electricity, and he rose in front of Ryan angrily. His feet left the ground, and his eyes glowed.

"No one touches Ryan or Jeremy. Under my orders." Gavin shouted. Geoff backed up. He might be older, but Gavin ranked higher than him.

"I'm sorry." Geoff said quietly.

"You will be. Jeremy, the water." Gavin commanded. He pointed to the dry pond, and Jack visibly looked shaken.

"You brought the Blood Mage here?" Jack whispered.

"You'll be thankful I did. He saved our lives. Now he's going to do it again." Gavin said.

They all followed Jeremy over to the farm, Gavin still floating but taking Ryan's hand. Geoff watched with hesitant curiosity as Jeremy pulled a tablet from underneath his cloak, studied it, tucked it back in, and steadied his wand. He cast the water out in a rush, and soon, the whole small pond was filled. He looked back at Geoff briefly, before turning to Gavin.

"Next, Solar Queen?" He said. Gavin pointed to the gardens. They all walked over and Jack stepped in.

"It's these, um, holes here. These lines, they need to be filled." Jack said, stepping back. Jeremy looked in each groove and filled them easily, each one sucking up water as he filled it. When he was finished, Gavin pointed to the well.

"One more time? For the people?" Gavin said. Jeremy obliged, pointing his wand down the deep well and filling it to the top.

The town was coming out of the woodworks, in awe, starting to clap and cheer. When Ryan stepped forward, everyone seemed to hesitate, so Gavin stepped forward. Michael joined him. Michael held up Jeremy's arm, and Gavin held up Ryan's.

"These are your new allies. Ryan, God Of Darkness, who will soon light the town, and Jeremy, Blood Mage, honorary God Of Death, who will work to cure your illness and wounds, while away from his own work. You treat them as you treat us, and no harm shall come. If it ever does, I assure there will be war. We are even safer now, here, with them. Join us." Gavin spoke loudly. Everyone slowly started to join in the clapping again, cheering for their new Gods.

Gavin smiled and in his excitement, he dropped Ryan's arm and grabbed his face. He kissed him, and they both lifted just off the ground, light and dark essence beginning to swirl together around them. Michael patted Jeremy on the back in good faith, and Jack put his arm around Geoff, who just looked like his world had been flipped upside down.

"We should probably start on that light." Gavin said. Ryan nodded breathlessly.

"We should." He agreed, kissing Gavin again.

* * *

"Finally done." Ryan marveled. He trailed the 'wire' to the redstone 'lamps' he had built and waited. Gavin directed his sun beams on the 'panel' directly. He wasn't sure exactly what any of this was, or how it was working, but when it lit up the town, and everyone cheered for Ryan, he found that he didn't care.

"Now you really are the Solar Queen, helping me with solar panels." Ryan said.

"If you say so." Gavin chuckled. They turned away from the crowd when Jeremy tapped Gavin's shoulder.

"It's time. My new alter is prepared." Jeremy said. Gavin nodded.

Together, Ryan, Gavin, and Jeremy all walked slowly to the edge of town. Michael had agreed to let Jeremy work near his trees to"keep an eye on him" but they were sure Michael was secretly interested in Jeremy's work.

"I'm going out to set up for the night. Get some more flesh to dry into meat." Michael said.

"It's barely noon!" Gavin said. Michael shrugged.

"Better than being above the blood alter. Just don't mess with my compost." Michael said. Jeremy dipped his head.

"Will do." He said, watching as Michael left with his sword. He had been going at the approaching monsters for nights now, and Gavin was glad he seemed to be enjoying himself. Letting out aggression, enough that he was feeding the town.

Ryan and Gavin stepped up to the alter, and Jeremy put in a bloody stone. They recognized it as the one Ryan had bled on before, and Gavin cringed. He wasn't sure what Ryan would say. But he stayed quiet, surprising him.

"I found out that with both your blood combined, we can reincarnate. Gavin, I just need you to bleed with this dagger, right on the stone." Jeremy said. He handed him a knife, and Gavin took a deep breath. Now or never.

He pricked his finger deep, and held it above the rock. It dropped, and the rock sizzled like it was hot. All of a sudden there were red sparks, and Ryan pulled Gavin back off the alter. Jeremy stood by and watched, as the plume of smoke hit his face, and lightning radiated away from the basin. As everything stilled, Jeremy smiled. Ryan and Gavin stepped back up to look.

"Rings?" Gavin questioned.

"It can take any form, a food that we eat, a tree sapling we all water, an article of clothing. I'm glad it went with rings, because frankly the sapling would have been difficult."

"What do we do now?" Gavin asked. Jeremy picked up one of the rings and almost put it on, before giving it to Ryan.

"You bled first." Jeremy said. Ryan smiled and held out a hand. Jeremy shook it, then pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry. You've taught me things I never could have replicated without your guidance." Jeremy said.

"As have you, my mage." Ryan said. He pulled away and held up the ring.

"Here we go." He said.

Ryan slid the ring on his finger and shivered. It sort of tingled. He flexed his fingers, then his arm, and Gavin watched as the light that seemed to travel through his veins, finally pulses behind his eyes before fading.

"It's amazing." Ryan said. Jeremy motioned towards the alter and Gavin picked up the next one.

"They affect us all differently, I don't know what you're will do." Jeremy said. Gavin nodded and slipped it on.

As Jeremy had predicted, it was very different. It tingled, and then a matching ring materialized on his other hand. From them grew green and gold laced gloves, over his hands and lower arms, and he felt the light travel through his veins like ice in his skin. When he looked back up, Ryan and Jeremy were smiling.

"My turn?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, that's what the third ring is for." Ryan said. Jeremy slid it on and shivered as they all had, but his eyes, they went from a glowing red to a light blue, seeming almost angelic. Gavin smiled. Of course Jeremy was secretly a saint.

"So what now?" Gavin asked.

"More blood. We need to make your God friends rings as well." Jeremy said. Gavin nodded. Jeremy went off in search of another stone, and Ryan took his hand.

"You know... I don't know when we'll reincarnate. When we die, obviously, but who knows where we'll be places in time."

"I know exactly where I'll be." Gavin said.

"Where?"

"With you. And the others. Always. It's what we're destined for." Gavin said. Ryan chuckled and hugged him close, tucking his crown and golden hair under his chin. His darkness swirling around Gavin's aura of light.

"One can only hope, that is where I will end up as well." Ryan said, smiling.

* * *

"Mother fucker!" Michael yelled. They all laughed as he fell off the edge of their sky island once again.

"You're bloody ridiculous!" Gavin said.

"Says "Solar Queen" free!" Michael shot back. Everyone laughed.

"I think it suits him, Solar Queen. I could be the Dark God." Ryan said.

"That mean you bang and make an eclipse?" Geoff asked. Everyone laughed again, and Gavin sat back in his seat.

"Alright, that's a good hour. Let's stop." Gavin said. Everyone looked at each other, smiling. It was all so oddly familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun!


End file.
